deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/Create your own Death Battle thumbnail
Starting off... We all have a Death Battle that we all want to see, which may or may not happen. In either case, how cool would it be to have your own thumbnail for your Death Battle? Well I've made a few and now I'll tell you how to make your own: How To But before we start, you'll just need two programs: *Paint *Microsoft Powerpoint If you happen to have Photoshop or a different picture-editing program, you can definitely still make them, but this is just the way that I do it. Now we're ready to begin. 'Step 1: Characters & pictures' You probably already have the characters that you want to see figured out, so now you just need to find a picture for each of them. Try to go for head shots, though if you can find a bigger picture, you can cut out the rest later. If you find a picture that you want that's .png, then you have multiple options: *A black or white box as a background *Finding another image that you can use for a background *A box colored using fill effects as a background 'Step 2: The Foundation' Then once that's all sorted out, just grab one of these three, depending on what kind of Death Battle you want: Death Battle vs Large.png|Standard Death Battle Death Battle vs Battle Royale 3.png|3-person Battle Royale Death Battle vs Battle Royale 4.png|4-person Battle Royale Death Battle vs unknown.png|Unknown Opponent With the exception of the unknown thumbnail, click on the thumbnail and add a line color (nothing specific; just what will be the most visible for you). 'Step 3: Adding in the pictures' Now go ahead and add all of your character's pictures. Move them up towards the head and measure them out depending on how you want them to look. And for those of you with .png images, either add a background image of your own choosing or a black, white, or fill effects box in front of them, then move it behind them. Thumbnail How To 2.png|With background picture Thumbnail How To 3.png|With fill effects For fill effect backgrounds, here's what I'd highly recommend: *Shading styles: From center *Dark color or black for the outer color and a light color for the center. **If you're not sure about the look of it, stretch the box until it's just the way you want it. 'Step 4: Copy, Paste, Save, and Post' Drag across the entire fake thumbnail (click and hold left mouse button), then copy it. Also click on larger pictures with control or shift for less dragging. Open up Paint and pick the select tool. Now go to the very corner of the picture (touching the black lines of the box, but not covering them entirely) and click, then hold it down until you've covered the entire picture. Now copy it and go into Powerpoint again and paste. Once you're satisfied with the look of your thumbnail, save. And now you're free to post it on this Wiki for your own profile, Top 10 list, analysis, or whatever, or you can post it on the Death Battle Fanon Wiki to make it unofficially official. So there you have it: now have fun and let's see your Death Battle's in the comments. 'Examples' So you can have an idea on what your thumbnails can look like, follow this link to the Fanon Wiki's portfolio: http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Thumbnail This portfolio may include your very own thumbnails some day. Category:Blog posts